Resident Evil: The downfall of Umbrella
by Voodoo Wolf
Summary: We start off where Ada left. As Wesker desires the Sample, Ada along with old friends get drawn in by the devilish plans by the Umbrella Corperation and must put a permanant stop to Umbrella.If the rating is wrong please inform me immediately.
1. Chapter 1: The news

**Voodoo Wolf: This is my first fanfiction so i hope it is ok and please dont give me any really harsh reviews. Thanks.**

**I do not own any of the charaters, weapons, creature, names etc.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The news **

**After leaving Leon and Ashley in the distant sunset along with the annihilation of Saddler, Ada began her way back to everything she so desperately wanted out of. After receiving instructions from Wesker she began her**** back to Umbrella to return the sample, but her conscience began to gnaw at the back of her head like mice to a cable. Then her com devise began to light up and submit an ear piercing sound, she accepted the call.**

"**Ada" called the unbearable tone of Weskers voice "there has been a change of plan, you are to report to HQ with the sample yourself" said Wesker with the usual cunning tone in his voice.**

"**No one such as me has been aloud to enter" she replied.**

"**Well with such and exceptional agent such as you we can make an exception" replied Wesker.**

"**Well seen as though you put it like that" continued Ada with an arrogant tone in her voice.**

"**Well it's settled then, the chopper will take you to an airstrip then you will be brought by private jet to HQ" Wesker said "just make sure the sample is in prime condition, and with that a bid you farewell" then the com switched off.**

**Ada must have fallen asleep because the chopper was landing at an airstrip, the Umbrella logo was printed almost everywhere like flies to a corpse. Just a few metres away from the chopper a private jet was waiting to take Ada and the sample to the Umbrella Corporation HQ. Grasping the sample in her hand Ada got off the chopper then she was approached by a heavily armed guard with full body armour.**

"**The sample please" came the muffled sinister voice from behind the face mask.**

**All most with hesitation Ada handed over the sample, but without out warning was stabbed in the neck with a needle. Before the drugs affect kicked in she heard a voice.**

"**You didn't think we would show you the location of HQ did you?" and with that she fell asleep once more. But little did she know there was another unconscious body on board, the body of an Allie. **

…

**As Ada awoke she discovered she was perched in a chair, the room she was in was large, several TV monitors were dotted around the room each monitoring a different section of HQ, a sword was mounted on the wall in the centre to get full attention and in front of Ada there was a desk and a large chair. In the chair Wesker was sat.**

"**Aah Ada" conducted Wesker "sorry for the drug but we have security codes to keep".**

"**Why have you brought me hear?" Ada asked gasping for breath.**

"**Well there were 4 people involved in the incident" he continued "Krauser, Leon Kennedy, Saddler and you but as you know Krauser and Saddler are dead so only you and Leon were brought here" he said.**

"**Leon is here?" Ada asked with a shocked tone.**

"**Yes" replied Wesker.**

"**Why?" she asked**

"**Well Leon, the Graham girl and you are the only survivors but the Graham girl was returned to her father" he said slyly "so we thought who better to try the new plagus experiments on that the two people that experienced it to it's full potential" said Wesker triumphantly.**

"**What? You can't do that" shouted Ada "I swear to you now Wesker you touch me and I will plant a bullet in the centre of your brain" roared Ada with absolute hatred.**

"**That's what I like about you Ada" laughed Wesker "so much spirit, but you and Kennedy could show us the way to new fortunes" said Wesker trying to be intelligent.**

"**I hope you've picked somewhere you want to be buried" roared Ada**

"**Captain" shouted Wesker**

"**Yes sir" replied the soldier; it was the same one that had stabbed Ada with the needle.**

"**Take this lively lab rat to her fellow friend" Wesker said with great authority.**

**Before Ada could act in anyway she was hit across the head with a rifle butt and was then dragged of into the gloom of the cells at the labs.**

**Bleep, bleep Wesker's com began to glow and ring.**

"**Wesker the first sample has successfully been planted in a test subject" answered a scientist.**

"**Very good" replied Wesker "you can use the next guinea pigs in an hour, and make sure the current subject is under close monitoring" and with that Wesker cancelled the call. **


	2. Chapter 2: The breakout

**Chapter 2: The breakout**

**The two guards that were dragging Ada headed towards the basement stairs, Ada didn't even twitch as they pulled her body down the causing cuts and bruises to appear like bees to honey. Once they had walked down the stairs they came to a corridor and at the end of it was a huge set of double doors, labelled on the top was 'labs' , the guards forced the door open and dragged Ada through the room. The scientists at work didn't even glace to see what was happening they carried on with their work and ignored al distractions. They entered a back room and threw Ada in a cage, but there was already someone in the cage.**

"**Ada, Ada wake up" a voice said as the stranger shook Ada.**

"**Uh" Ada murmured "where am I…and…who are you" she replied.**

"**It's me Leon" replied Leon "come on we need to find out a way to get out of here".**

"**Leon we're in trouble Weskers going to…"**

"**I know" interrupted Leon "the sample is through there" he said pointing through the doors.**

"**Look for things we can use to get out of here" she said impatiently "don't suppose you've got a gun have you?"**

"**Yeah it's in my pocket along with my helicopter" Leon laughed.**

"**Just shut up and help me look for something" Ada snapped.**

**As Leon and Ada began to scurry around to look for something they could use to escape, they had little idea about what was about to happen behind the doors.**

**Screaming filled the lab; the first subject was being injected with the sample. Unaware of about what was to happen the scientists proceeded with great excitement.**

"**Hold him down" roared one of the scienctists.**

"**Sir…we can't his power has increased" said the lab assistant struggling.**

"**Your so pathetic what is going to do?" replied the scientist.**

**But before they could do anything the subject burst from their grip, then the plagas burst from his head and began slashing at everything that moved. Before anyone could even think to escape the plagas had ripped everything to pieces. The two guards in the room picked up the TMPS they were armed with and began to pump the plagas full of lead. But before they had used up half their ammo the plagas swiped at them immediately slicing their heads off their bodies. The plagas then left the lab ready to kill everything in its way.**

**Meanwhile back in the cage Leon and Ada had managed to get hold of a scalper by using Leon's belt as a rope, they then proceeded to escape.**

"**Hurry Leon" cried Ada "we don't have much time"**

"**Ok, ok I'm doing my best" snapped Leon**

**With one last hard prod with the scalper and a ferocious kick from Ada the cage door flew across the room. Leon put his belt back on and then he and Ada scanned the room for any weapons they could recover. Ada approached a shelf and seeing two blacktail 9mm pistols grabbed them immediately.**

"**Leon!" shouted Ada throwing a blacktail his way.**

"**Thanks" replied Leon "now let's get out of here".**

**They ran to the door and both of them kicked it open, as the door flung open they saw the carnage the plagas had left behind. The new colour of the room was red and running.**

"**Looks like the subject escaped" Ada said "come on lets go"**

**The pair then proceeded out of the lab to escape from the umbrella HQ and hopefully put a stop to Wesker's plans.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Doctor

**Chapter 3: T****he doctor**

**Within 20 minutes the plagas had taken over about 60 of the building. Killing, destroying and reeking havoc everywhere they went, only highly skilled guards and cowardly lab assistants were still alive. However things were beginning to get worse, within the walls of a cell was Dr Salvador now they was no one to stop from escaping and he had one thing on his mind….fresh blood on his chainsaw. Using his killer strength he tore away the chains that bound him, he then kicked the door down emitting the mightiest of roars. Attached to the wall was a chainsaw used in emergencies to cut through any obsta****cles, but the Doctor seized it ready to kill.**

**Unaware of the foul demon that was on a search and destroy mission, Leon and Ada came to the offices looking to have a quick rest and looking for any clues on where they actually were and how to get out of this pit in hell.**

"**Look for something to drink" Leon panted.**

"**Ok" Ada replied walking to a water dispenser and grabbing two cups "We can't stay here too long".**

"**I know" said Leon gulping down the drink Ada had just handed him lets just have a quick look for anything useful".**

**They searched around looking for guns, ammo, and food anything they needed or could use. After finding some bottles and 12 9mm pistol rounds they set of.**

…

**Down in the depths of the complex Dr Salvador was cutting himself a huge bloody path. You could tell where he had been because of the stench and trail of chopped up corpses he had left behind. Now getting closer to Leon and Ada's location, then suddenly, Bang Salvador got shot in the back as he was walking down the corridor to dining room B.**

**A security guard had managed to escape form the chaos and was now filling Salvador full of bullets in an attempt to kill him.**

"**Die you bastard" the security guard shouted.**

**Salvador grunted then turned to the security guard, he then lifted up his chainsaw and began to walk towards the guard revving the chainsaw. The security guard ran out of bullets then threw the gun at Salvador.**

"**Noooo" the security guard shouted but this didn't stop Salvador, he then thrust his chainsaw in the security guards stomach then pulled it upwards spilling blood and guts everywhere. All that was left was a red pile of blood, guts, skin and chunks of bone. He then cut the door down that said "Dinning room B" on it and then walked through.**

**By this time Leon and Ada were in a similar corridor that also lead to dinning room B****. Two plagas stood by the door but after a shower of bullets from Leon and Ada they were reduced to mush. Before they went through Leon picked up a shotgun, loaded it with the cartridges he found.**

"**Why do you get that?" Ada snapped.**

"**Because I got my hands on it first" Leon grunted "anyway I'm more skilled".**

**Ada then kicked the door down to dinning room B with the anger she had with Leon, then the two proceeded into the room guns at the ready for any danger. But all they found was an empty food hall, no dead bodies or a foul stink just tables and chairs.**

"**Well I was expecting a welcoming party" Leon sniggered.**

"**Quiet" Ada whispered "I can hear something".**

**The sound of a chainsaw filled the room then standing no more than 10 metres in front of them was Salvador staring straight at them.**

"**Shit" Leon sighed.**

"**Kill" replied Salvador then charged at them.**

**Ada ran towards an exit while Leon provided her cover fire, but Salvador seized a chair hurled it at Ada knocking her clean out. Distracted by worrying about Ada, Leon barely dodged a swipe from Salvador's chainsaw but dropped the shotgun. Salvador kicked the gun across to the unconscious Ada.**

"**Yeah that's right come here" Leon taunted grabbing his blacktail.**

**Then with one shot from his black tail he managed to shoot the chainsaw out of Salvador's hand. But then Salvador grabbed Leon by the throat and then started to choke him.**

"**Come on you little bitch is that all you've got" Leon taunted coughing up blood.**

"**Aaarrhh" Salvador roared.**

**Then…Bang! Salvador's head exploded spraying chunks of brain and bone around the room. Leon fell to floor then pushed Salvador's body off him.**

"**Bet your glad I'm here to baby sit you" Smiled Ada.**


	4. Chapter 4: Carnage

**Chapter 4: Carnage**

**After the party with Salvador**** Leon and Ada didn't hesitate to leave "Dinning room B", with the sounds of screaming and moaning increasing throughout the complex the struggle to find an exit became a huge mountain they had to climb. The paths they chose were a river of blood and a mountain of corpses.**

**The plagas had spread all over the place; wherever Leon and Ada went they had to spray bullets to clear a path or try and save someone that they knew was already dead.**

"**Leon!" Ada shouted "Watch out!"**

**Leon quickly back flipped kicking a plagas in the face as he did, the landing they were on had lifts Ada retreated into one giving Leon cover fire. Leon flipped into the lift then shot the plagas in the head, making it's head explode, covering him and Ada in plagas brains.**

"**Ok we need to get as high as we can" Ada panted.**

"**For some reason we can only get to level 5" Leon replied.**

**As the lift reached level five Leon and Ada got into defensive positions to fend off any unwelcome visitors that might come through the door. The door opened but nothing came at them, they both turned to each other puzzled but then they heard something.**

"**Die!" screamed a voice and bullets began to bombard Leon and Ada.**

"**Hold it!" yelled Leon "We're survivors".**

"**Sorry, my name is Stefan Willings I'm a security guard" He replied coming out of the shadows "I've had to keep my finger on the trigger all day".**

**He was quite a tall man, had short brown hair, a well groomed beard and in a company security suit.**

"**I didn't know anyone else was alive" Stefan panted.**

"**Neither did we" Ada replied "You must have pretty good training to have lasted this long".**

**But before he could answer a claw stabbed him dead in the centre of his stomach spraying Leon and Ada in blood. He was then lifted from the ground and stabbed with another claw, and then the claws ripped through his body like a hot knife through butter. Bits of body flew round the room then the Garrador stepped forward.**

**The Garrador began to randomly swipe at Leon and Ada barely missing. As the Garrdor continued to attack two plagas came from side exits swiping at the air but the Garrador heard them and slashed through them like paper. Leon and Ada stood still trying not move or make a noise, barely breathing, the Garrador retracted it's claws and began to wonder round the room aimlessly.**

**Leon quietly circled the Garrador to get a good shot at its back. Getting a direct aim at it he pulled the trigger of his shotgun, it clicked, he had run out of ammo. He gently placed it on the floor and reached for his blacktail and did the same again, "click", it was empty to. Checking his pockets as quietly as possible he found nothing only his knife, signalling to Ada for a gun, Ada accidentally ejected the magazine out of her gun. The Garrador heard it then charged straight at Ada, she then dived underneath a desk then the Garrador began to staple the desk with its claws. **

**Leon leapt into action and dived onto the Garrador's back. He then thrust his knife into its back, Garrador let out a huge moan, and Leon stepped down from its back and twisted the blade causing the creature to let out another moan. As Leon twisted the knife it snapped and the Garrador's body fell to the floor.**

"**Well that was fun" joked Ada "Thanks for saving me" she smiled at Leon.**

"**No problem" winked Leon "We not out of the dog house yet, we've got no ammo, don't know where the hell we are going and to top it off can expect more things like this" Lean groaned. **

**Leaving behind yet another corpse, Leon and Ada set of to the stairs to find a way out of this nightmare. But the worst was still to come and with Wesker still alive the danger just keeps increasing. **


End file.
